


Sam

by there_must_be_a_lock



Series: Three(k)some Ficlets [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Nothing happens on-screen, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Threesome, THEY JUST TALK ABOUT IT, future threesome!, in a v suggestive way, past Penelope/Spencer, past Sam/Spencer, subtle bdsm flavor i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: “This is Sam,” Spencer says quietly. He has one warm hand at the small of Penelope’s back, and he can feel it when she hisses in a surprised breath.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Series: Three(k)some Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004706
Kudos: 22





	Sam

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, this follows the events of "Sharp Edges," but you don't need to read that to understand it.

“This is Sam,” Spencer says quietly. He has one warm hand at the small of Penelope’s back, and he can feel it when she hisses in a surprised breath. 

“ _That_ Sam?” she blurts out, and That Sam laughs, all dimples and white teeth, and… yeah. Spencer really hadn’t managed to explain just what he meant when he said _like a puppy, but sexy._ He can tell she gets it now, though. 

“Yeah.” 

She raises an eyebrow in a silent question. Spencer nods in response. 

“He’s talked about you,” Penelope explains to Sam, whose lips curl into a smile. 

Might as well just spit it out. 

“How would you feel about letting her watch?” Spencer asks hoarsely. 

Sam raises his eyebrows and looks closely at Penelope. “You really want that?” 

“I really, really do,” she says, breathless but sure. Sam glances between the two of them. 

“You’ve talked about this,” he says slowly. Spencer nods. Sam’s eyes go heavy-lidded and hungry, which seems like a good sign, and he asks Penelope: “What, exactly, did he tell you?” 

“This was… near the beginning,” she says. “When he was first teaching me about the whole kink thing.” 

Spencer smiles to himself; she claims she’s new to this, but he hasn’t actually had to teach her anything. Between natural curiosity, a love of research, and a ferociously assertive side that comes out when they’re in bed, she got here all on her own. The only thing she’s new to is the social setting, but they’ve only been here for half an hour and she already seems perfectly at home. 

“He told me he used to go to these parties,” Penelope explains to Sam. 

It had been a casual conversation, at first. They were making breakfast when she started asking questions, rattling them off rapid-fire like she does when her interest is piqued, and Spencer had answered, explaining the setup, the rules, the etiquette, as he chopped vegetables. 

“And he was shy at first, but... I asked if it had been with different people, or if it had been consistent.” 

Spencer remembers the way his cheeks burned as he tried to keep his voice steady, trying to describe Sam in a way that wouldn’t make her jealous. 

“I asked him about the sort of things he did with you,” she narrates, and Spencer can hear the smug note in her voice that means she’s remembering the same thing he is. 

Spencer told her: _it was just his hands, at first -- a flogger -- his belt -- he made me wait, he made me beg_ \-- and he tried, he really did, but the memories got him painfully, embarrassingly hard, to the point that he couldn’t focus on what he was supposed to be doing. He put the knife down and gripped the edge of the counter and hoped she couldn’t see. 

Penelope’s voice drops, low and suggestive as she tells Sam, “I asked if he still fantasized about you.” 

Spencer’s stomach had swooped when he heard the question, and he realized Penelope was right behind him. He panicked, waiting for the envy and the anger, but it never came; instead she wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder, and told him in a funny strained voice, “It’s okay if you do.” He still didn’t quite understand until she continued, “Sounds like you were incredible together. Tell me more.” 

And he already knew she had a dirty mouth, but… yeah. Spencer had never, ever had sex in a kitchen, because it was unsanitary in a way that normally made him cringe, but that morning he couldn’t find it in him to care; he didn’t have the brainpower left to worry about germs, not when his entire consciousness was busy imagining the pornographic fantasy scenes that she was whispering in his ear. 

“Yeah?” Sam asks, his voice rough. When Spencer looks up to meet his eyes, Sam clenches his jaw and exhales hard. 

“I think about it all the time,” he confesses. “And if you just want her to watch, that’s fine, that’s -- but…” 

He lets the sentence trail off, and Penelope finishes the thought: “There are some things I’d like to try.” 

Sam smiles, slow and filthy. “I think I have a few ideas, too.”


End file.
